


Want

by WangxiansA_Ning



Series: Playfully tease. How’s my love? [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I’m bad at tags, M/M, Top Seonghwa, bottom yeosang, first time riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxiansA_Ning/pseuds/WangxiansA_Ning
Summary: Seonghwa was taking a shower. Yeosang was brushing his teeth.So why was Seonghwa bringing Yeosang to his bedroom?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang
Series: Playfully tease. How’s my love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like I only write SeongSang fanfic but that’s only because they’re the ones that I finished first. I’ve started writing multiple other fanfics and I have ideas for more but so far I’ve only finished SeongSang. 
> 
> I’m bad at tags so if you think there’s more to tag let me know. 
> 
> Also, title is from Taemin’s song Want. 
> 
> If there’s grammar mistakes or spelling errors, I’m sorry, I proofread this so much but I probably missed a few things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The door to their shared bathroom opened, which Seonghwa considered strange as they usually don’t enter the bathroom if someone else is in there. They were respecting each other’s privacy that way. So why did someone come in?

“Hyung?” It was Yeosang. “Yes?” Seonghwa replied loudly so he could be heard over the sound of the shower. “Uhm... I was wondering if it would be okay if I brushed my teeth in here. You see I was gonna wait until you were finished but I’m really tired. Sorry to be disturbing you hyung.” He sounded nervous.

Seonghwa smiled to himself.

“Of course, do as you please, and you don’t need to apologise.” Seonghwa tried to comfort the younger. If it was someone else who came in he wouldn’t have felt like he needed to, but this was Yeosang, and he was sounding nervous. “Thank you, hyung.” Seonghwa heard the smile in his voice, and it made his heart swell.

A minute later. Seonghwa turned off the shower. “Yeosang?” He asked.

“Yes hyung?” Yeosang’s voice was muffled with the toothpaste in his mouth. Seonghwa had to suppress a groan at the sound. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was what Yeosang would sound like if he had Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth. 

No, he shouldn’t think something like that. This was Yeosang. His member. His friend. He was like a brother. But yet, Seonghwa couldn’t help but have these filthy thoughts.

“Could you pass me my towel? It’s on the radiator,” he asked, pushing all his thoughts away. He’d deal with them later, when he was alone.

“Oh sure, here,” he spat out the toothpaste and got the towel. He passed it to Seonghwa trying hard not to move the shower curtain too much. “Thank you.”

A few seconds later. Seonghwa got out of the shower. Yeosang turned around. His eyes drifted to Seonghwa’s collarbones where water was collecting and dripping down, he stared at the water droplets slowly sliding down Seonghwa’s chest, down his beautiful nipples, down his hot abdomen, down underneath his towel. Yeosang’s pajama pants were beginning to feel tight and he felt a slightly familiar feeling begin to pool in the lower parts of his stomach. 

“-ush please?” Seonghwa asked. “Huh? What?” Yeosang seemed startled and he felt his cheeks flush deeper. “Uh.. I asked if you could hand me my toothbrush please?” Seonghwa asked again. “Oh uhm... yeah,” Yeosang’s pants were feeling really tight. “Is something wrong?” Seonghwa’s eyes full with concern.

“Uh...,” Yeosang looked down at the floor. Seonghwa’s eyes followed and he noticed the bulge in Yeosang’s pants. “Ohh. I’ll leave you alone to deal with that.” He turned to leave.

Yeosang grabbed his arm. “W-wait.” He turned to face Yeosang, confusion in his features. “I do-don’t really know how to deal with it.” Tears were forming in his eyes, and Seonghwa felt sorry for him and how uncomfortable he must be feeling, not only in his pants but to be sharing this with Seonghwa. 

“D-do you want hyung’s help?” Seonghwa asked him. A million ideas and scenarios in his head, all of them involving Yeosang moaning underneath him. Yeosang nodded. “Words. I want you to use your words.” “P-please help me.” Yeosang looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“Of course I’ll help you. But, you’re gonna need to tell me immediately whenever you feel uncomfortable, or if I do something that makes you feel uncomfortable or if I say something that makes you uncomfortable. Is that okay? Are you able to do that?” 

Yeosang nodded.”Wor-“ “Yes!” He almost screamed his confirmation. “Okay. Come with me. We can go to my room. Hongjoong said he’s spending the night with San and Wooyoung. Said something about them watching a movie.” Seonghwa reached out his hand, Yeosang gently took it. He’ll brush his teeth later, for now he had to help Yeosang, and himself. The towel was doing a good enough job at hiding how hard he was himself. 

When they got to Seonghwa’s room, Seonghwa instructed Yeosang to go to the bed while he locked the door. If he was with one of the other members he wouldn’t have bothered lock the door. But this was Yeosang and Yeosang had to be minded.

Yeosang sat on the edge of the bed looking confused. “What do I do now?” He asked looking around. Seonghwa made his way over to him. “Remember what I said. If you feel uncomfortable by anything I say or do please tell me so I can stop. I don’t want to make you afraid or uneasy around me okay? Do you understand?” Yeosang nodded but quickly said “Y-yes.” “Good boy.” Yeosang felt his dick twitch at the compliment, and he made a noise, Seonghwa noticed. 

“Do you like it when I call you good?” Seonghwa asked, a smile forming on his lips. Yeosang flushed a pretty shade of pink and hid his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Yes,” he responded, his voice was muffled and Seonghwa felt himself twitch as thoughts from earlier began to resurface.

“Can I kiss you?” The question was asked before Seonghwa could rephrase it. Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa and said “Yes.” Seonghwa leaned his head down and planted a slow, passionate kiss on Yeosang’s soft lips. When they parted Yeosang said “Mm~ it’s starting to h-hurt more and feel weird.” 

“Can I take off your pants?” “Yes p-please,” Yeosang responded, anxious but happy. Anxious because he didn’t know what Seonghwa was gonna do or what Seonghwa would think of his cock but happy to get rid of the issue. 

Yeosang lifted his hips and Seonghwa pulled down his pants. Yeosang blushed. “Cute~” Seonghwa smiled at Yeosang’s tented boxers and palmed his clothed cock.Yeosang moaned so loudly, _fuck_ , Seonghwa thought to himself, ‘he really does seem needy.’ “Can I take them off?” “P-please,” Yeosang responded.

He gasped from the feeling of the cold air on his dick. “Sangie’s cock is so pretty~” Seonghwa cooed. Yeosang felt his dick twitch at the compliment and he hid his face in his hands. “Will I make you feel good?” Seonghwa asked him. “P-please?”

Seonghwa reached across the bed and under one of the pillows for his three quarter full bottle of lube. He only ever uses it when he’s with Hongjoong or on one of his special alone nights when he lights his scented candles and fucks himself on his fingers.

He popped open the cap and squeezed the bottle, spilling some of its contents onto his hand. He dropped the bottle and rubbed his hands together to warm up the slick liquid. He used his fingers to smear it all over Yeosang’s dick and wrapped a hand around the base of Yeosang’s cock. 

Yeosang automatically bucked his hips up, desperate for some sort of relief. “Mm~ Someone seems a little impatient,” Seonghwa smiled. He started moving his hand up and down. Starting at a slow pace but gradually getting faster. “So, Sangie, you said that you didn’t _really_ know how to deal with this. What did you mean by that exactly? Have you never cum before?” Seonghwa asked, smirking. “C-cum? I mean I felt a tightness in my stomach but then I would stop?” Yeosang answered, looking down embarrassed. “Cute~”

“Yeosang, can I try something else?” Seonghwa asked ceasing his hand motions. “Sure, hyung,” he trusted Seonghwa. “Keep in mind what I told you, if you feel uncomfortable at any part just tell me and I will stop, okay?” Seonghwa asked. “Yes, hyung,” Yeosang answered. “Good boy, now could you hand me the bottle of lube?” he gestured towards it. Yeosang passed him it immediately. “Thank you,” Seonghwa said, stroking Yeosang’s cheek. 

He took off the towel that he forgot was still wrapped around him. Yeosang gave a gasp. “Huh?” Seonghwa looked at him and then down at his dick and realised why Yeosang gasped. “S-sorry. I shouldn’t have looked. It’s just...” “You don’t need to apologise, it’s hot the way you were staring at my cock.” Yeosang started staring at it again, it was _big_. Yeosang wasn’t small, he was average, but Seonghwa... Seonghwa was _big_ not just long but thick and veiny. “Hyung, your... is so... big and looks so... good.”

Seonghwa smiled and wasted no time in opening the bottle and slickening up his index finger and his middle finger. He brought his index finger to his entrance and slowly pushed in. “Hhaa... aah...” he breathed out. He fell forward, his head on Yeosang’s shoulder, with one hand gripping the sheets. “Are you okay, hyung?” Yeosang asked concerned. “Y-yeah... it’s been a while since I last did this, that’s all. It just hurts a bit,” Seonghwa whispered. 

He inserted his middle finger in and started to scissor his fingers, “haah...” “Hyung, does that not hurt a lot?” Yeosang asked. “N-no, not really. The first time it feels weird and might hurt, but only slightly, if it’s done properly and patiently. But the pleasure when you hit that sweet spot, makes up for th-the first strange sensations. My first time doing it I wasn’t able to go th-through with it. I usually top so I never usually have it happen to me. I was curious to know what it’s like to be on the receiving end so I tried to finger myself once in my room when I was alone but I got too nervous so I didn’t go through with it. So I tried it again another time and I just thought about how good it will feel after a while, and I was able to do it and it felt s-so good,” Seonghwa managed to say. 

He looked at Yeosang’s cock, “I think I’m ready.” “Ready? For what?” “This is the first time that I’ve done this part, so tell me if it’s uncomfortable. Okay?” Seonghwa asked, positioning himself above Yeosang’s cock. He took hold of it and guided it to his entrance. He used his other hand to lightly push Yeosang down so he was lying flat on the bed. 

Seonghwa took a deep breath and sunk down on Yeosang’s cock. “Ah...! Fuck...” Seonghwa moaned, eyes watering. It stung, he should’ve used three fingers. “Hyung! A-are you okay?” Yeosang asked, worried. “Y-yeah it’s just, your cock is bigger than my fingers. I should’ve used three fingers for opening myself up,” Seonghwa closed his eyes. 

Yeosang stroked Seonghwa’s hand and took it in his, “hyung, it’s okay, remember what you told me, we can stop if you are uncomfortable.” Seonghwa opened his eyes and gave Yeosang a smile. “I’m so glad that you’re the one doing this with me. You know just what to do to make me feel better,” Seonghwa used his other hand to stroke Yeosang’s bottom lip, he leaned in and they kissed slowly. 

“O-okay I think I’m ready to move. You can thrust if you want, just don’t make it too rough. I’m not at that level yet but alot of the other members are if you ever want to do something with them.” Seonghwa slowly lifted himself up and slowly sunk back down. 

He slowly started jerking himself off. “Aah...” “Haahh...” “Hyung, I didn’t want to say anything earlier because you were scared, but fuck. You feel so fucking good,” Yeosang said. Seonghwa quickened up his pace as he heard that. “Fuck... You’re so warm and tight around my cock,” Yeosang moaned. 

“Haah... Fuck... I think I’m gonna cum,” Seonghwa tightened his grip on Yeosang’s hand. “I feel that tightness in my stomach again. W-what do I do?” Yeosang asked. “K-keep going,” Seonghwa answered, quickening up his pace, “c-cum inside me.” “Are you su-“ “Yes, I want it.” 

After a few seconds Yeosang was cumming inside Seonghwa, his dick twitching with each spurt. The feeling of Yeosang’s warm cum filling him made Seonghwa cum all over Yeosang’s chest. Seonghwa leaned forward, panting for breath, “fuck, that felt amazing. You were so good. I’ll clean up soon, I-I just need a minute.” Yeosang stroked his thigh with one hand, “take all the time you need hyung.” 

After a few minutes Seonghwa wiped them both down. Got them dressed, put on laundry and went to brush his teeth. But before he did that he offered Yeosang that he could spend the night in his bed. Yeosang accepted immediately. Seonghwa couldn’t stop smiling about it on his way to the bathroom. 

When Seonghwa was finished, he walked back to his room and turned off the light. Yeosang stirred in the bed, “hmm... hyung is that you?” he turned around just as Seonghwa climbed in beside him, “tried my best not to fall asleep before you came back.” Seonghwa lifted his arm and Yeosang wasted no time in slotting himself against Seonghwa’s side, his head on Seonghwa’s chest, listening to his heart beat. “I’m proud of you. Waiting for me even though you’re tired,” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s hair. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Yeosang quietly said, “it means alot to me.” “You don’t need to thank me. I wanted to do it.” Yeosang looked up at him, “you did?” “Of course I did. I almost couldn’t control myself when you were talking with your mouth full of toothpaste. It was so fucking hot. All I could think of was you with my cock in your mouth,” Seonghwa realised that he probably said too much but just as he opened his mouth to apologise, Yeosang was saying, “wow... that sounds hot...” Seonghwa started rubbing circles into Yeosang’s back, “well, maybe we can try it sometime?” Yeosang looked up at him again, “I’d like that.” 

Yeosang gave a yawn and cuddled up tighter to Seonghwa, “goodnight hyung.” “Goodnight, Yeosangie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I started writing this close to Halloween of 2019 I think, but I haven’t gotten to finish it until now. So I hope it wasn’t bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you’ve had or will have a lovely day/night <3
> 
> Twt: Wangxiansa_ning  
> Feel free to let me know if you have any fic ideas you’d like to see and I can try my best to write it for you.


End file.
